battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Gelatin
*Nickel *Puffball *Firey *Fries (mainly) *Donut (mainly) *Yellow Face *Lightning *Barf Bag *Bomby (Sometimes) *Naily *Loser |enemies = *Death P.A.C.T. *Golf Ball *Leafy *Flower *Pin *Pie *Pen *Book *Ruby (on his side) *Firey Jr. (On Firey Jr's side) *David *Bomby (On Bomby's side) *Donut (at times) *Fries (at times) |color = Neon Green Pastel Green (Top shading) Lime (Color Wheel) (Bottom shading) |deaths = 4 |kills = 3 |first = Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know |last = |voice = Graham Taylor |imagewidth = 250 }} Gelatin is a male contestant in Battle for Dream Island Again ''and [[Battle for BFDI|''Battle for BFDI]]. He is currently a member of Team Ice Cube! in Battle for BFDI and was a member of Team No-Name in Battle for Dream Island Again. Gelatin survived to appear in IDFB. Appearance Gelatin appears to be a lime flavored gelatin. His main body is jade and his bottom lighting is spring green. Changes Pre-debut: * Gelatin is dark green. * Gelatin is a tall gelatin shape. * Gelatin has thick dark green outlines. Beta: * Gelatin loses his arms. * Gelatin is badly drawn. * Gelatin gets a black outline. * Gelatin is a lighter shade of green. * Gelatin shape is shorter and stubbier. * Gelatin has a white shading on the top. BFDIA-BFB * Gelatin regains his arms. * Gelatin's asset is more refined. * Gelatin has a dark green outline. Personality In BFDIA, Gelatin has a very laid back personality as he is calmer than most contestants at handling situations. He is presumed to have made the freeze juice and the anti-poison, which probably means that he has a resourceful amount of knowledge on chemistry. His caring for others is quite inconsistent, as although he saved Match from getting squashed by the HPRC in "Zeeky Boogy Doog", he also threw his own teammates out from Puffball just because there wasn't enough room in "Get Digging" and "Get in the Van". He might be claustrophobic, meaning that he is afraid of small spaces. In BFB, he retains his laid back personality, but he's more reckless and inconsiderate than he was in BFDIA, supported by the fact that he kept throwing forks at Death P.A.C.T. (but he stopped doing that since BFB 4) and suggesting to kill Bomby to their advantage. He's also a bit more immature, especially towards Donut. Coverage Appearances * Battle for Dream Island Again ** Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know ** Get Digging ** Insectophobe's Nightmare 3 ** Zeeky Boogy Doog ** Get in the Van ** No More Snow! (mentioned) ** It's a Monster ** The Long-lost Yoyle City * IDFB ** Welcome Back (does not speak) * Battle for BFDI ** Getting Teardrop to Talk ** Lick Your Way to Freedom (does not speak) ** Why Would You Do This on a Swingset ** Today's Very Special Episode ** Fortunate Ben ** Four Goes Too Far ** The Liar Ball You Don't Want (speaks in group) ** Questions Answered ** This Episode Is About Basketball ** Enter the Exit (does not speak) ** Get to the Top in 500 Steps (does not speak coherently) ** What Do You Think of Roleplay? (does not speak) Battle for Dream Island Again In "Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know", Gelatin was not up for voting to join season 2. However, he was chosen to join by a YouTuber named DegrassiFan, who won a contest created by carykh. With the Announcer's departure, Gelatin questions who the new host is going to be, prompting Puffball to sing "Yeah who,I wanna know" repeatedly, and Firey says that it should be the recommended character TV, who did not make it into the second season. After Match went back to Pencil's team after a rule was announced that players may switch teams any time they wanted to, Gelatin followed her, stating that he'd "rather be on the stronger team." This makes all of the competitors but Donut leave the team. Later on, two other competitors joined Donut's team. Due to the unfair teams of 19 > 3, Gelatin's team easily triumphed the other team, and Gelatin was safe from elimination. In "Get Digging", the competition is to make yoylestew. Golf Ball assigns jobs to people. She assigns Gelatin, Needle, Spongy, Puffball, Book, and Ice Cube to go get yoyleberries from Yoyleland. During the flight, Spongy, Book, and Ice Cube fall into the forest, leaving Puffball, Gelatin, and Needle. They arrive at Yoyleland after several days of flying. While Gelatin and Needle are collecting the yoyleberries, Leafy appears. She is metal from eating yoyleberries and starts throwing knives at them out of anger after Needle slaps her. Puffball flies them out of there and back to the competition. Gelatin's team loses due to the fact that their stew tasted too sharp and they went overboard with the quantity and the ingredients. In "Insectophobe's Nightmare 3", Gelatin is seen at elimination and was safe. When Fries facepalms himself due to Needle's team change, Gelatin eats one of his fries, then complains that they are like over a year old, which they are. Later in the contest, Nickel shares to Gelatin that they can ignite Bomby to kill the bugs, which Gelatin later tell Firey to. In "Zeeky Boogy Doog", Gelatin is seen holding a syringe filled with Freeze Juice for no explained reason. His first appearance in the episode is when he is seen on the Eiffel Tower. When the Puffball Speaker Box says that it is time for Cake at Stake, Gelatin says "huh?" after hearing that, then the Puffball Speaker Box tells Nickel to go up and the contestants on the top of the Eiffel Tower. Pin then says that she can do it, and starts to shake the tower. After Book froze Firey and Tennis Ball, Gelatin uses the same "well read" joke that Firey and Tennis Ball used, Book, who is obviously angry, freezes Gelatin, who is later thrown off and then falls into the hands of Pencil. Gelatin is later thawed and explains he has one dose of the anti-poison left, which he gives to Teardrop, after being convinced by Nickel. Right after Ruby recovered Flower, Gelatin froze her and tells Ruby to "Never ''do that again." During the challenge, in Golf Ball's underground factory, he asks why Golf Ball has an incinerator, to which Golf Ball refuses to tell, and then the two almost fall in the incinerator, yet that is only because of a golf ball-activated safety net. When Golf Ball goes away from the net, it disappears, making Gelatin fall into the incinerator and making some of himself splatter onto the walls of the incinerator, killing him. Despite dying, he can be seen at the end of the episode. He is with Flower, who throws a bug at him, and smugly asked how he feels, however, Gelatin reveals he is immune to bug poison, and soon freezes Flower again. Then Evil Leafy goes inside Flower, who is frozen, making unusual patterns. Then Yellow Face pops up completely randomly, saying "HELLO!!!", and the episode ends. In "Get in the Van", Gelatin was recovered by Leafy. Leafy was hammered by Gelatin later on when she tries to make amends with Firey, who doesn't remember her at all. In "No More Snow", Gelatin was dead, after he, according to Puffball, tied his and Firey's legs together, and then the two of them decided to fall off of Puffball into Evil Forest, shortly thereafter being eaten by Evil Leafy. In "It's a Monster", Puffball recovered him after W.O.A.H. Bunch recovered her and she asked for Gelatin to freeze everyone in W.O.A.H. Bunch. In "The Long-lost Yoyle City", he tied his legs with Firey and almost fell in Davidland. When his team nears the Summit, Puffball drops them off, so his team is up for elimination. IDFB In "Welcome Back", Fries holds him up, talking about how Gelatin ate some of Fries' fries. Battle for BFDI In "Getting Teardrop to Talk", Gelatin chooses Naily and Donut on his team. During the challenge, he suggests using Bomby to launch the basket to X but is yelled at by Donut, who says that Bomby is their friend and that he shouldn't use him for the challenge. Despite that, his team is safe. In "Why Would You Do This on a Swingset", he continuously throws forks to Pie and Pen, exploding Pie and causing Pen to fall backwards into Black Hole, killing him. Barf Bag says that she thinks Gelatin should stop throwing forks everywhere. He tries to throw forks onto Liy, Tree, and Remote, but Lollipop's Fork Repellent deflects them onto Four, causing him to punish Gelatin. Gelatin is almost killed by Four's zappies. He is later seen on his team's swing, as Barf Bag tells her team to swing slowly, he tells her his team goes "hard". After Donut rallies his team to motivate them, as they hadn't done any swings yet, he and Barf Bag both jump onto Spongy to propel the swing, but Bleh had already completed 50 swings, mostly due to Saw telling her team to "push through". After Four announces that his team had lost, Gelatin is seen with a medical kit and an injured Bomby, suggesting the swing collided with him, making him explode; his team's swing is also seen destroyed, and a display shows that they did 47 swings. Having done 47 swings out of the 50 they need to be safe, his team is subsequently up for elimination. In "Today's Very Special Episode", Gelatin and his team face elimination. Gelatin made it to the final two with Bracelety. He, however, was safe with 3449 votes and Bracelety was eliminated. After it was announced that Gelatin was safe, he promised not to throw anymore forks. In the challenge, his team made a sculpture of Four out of trash. At the end of the challenge, they were safe from elimination. In "Fortunate Ben", when Four reveals that he got the fortunes from a dumpster, Gelatin does an exasperated sigh, then laughs in a guilty manner, and gets patted down by Donut. Later in the contest, he suggests to use Bomby to explode the other planes. Donut rejects the plan and screams at Gelatin again saying "Gelatin! Bomby is still our friend! And the answer is still no!". In "Four Goes Too Far", After Donut said that he had Twinkle of Contagion, Gelatin laughs and then asks Donut if he means the "Tinkle of Contagion", thinking it’s funny. Afterwards, Donut yells at Gelatin for always acting like he's "six years old," he afterwards claims he is. In "Questions Answered", Gelatin noticed Fries's fries, saying that his chips were looking "swollen". Fries then asked Gelatin if the word swollen was his new slang term for overweight. Gelatin then objects and Match says that Bubble was looking so "swollen" these days. Gelatin afterwards explains that the two "swollen chips" look yellowed, bulbous, and that they're even wiggling. Fries then states that Gelatin is making him mad. Gelatin replies to him by saying that he's hungry. Fries then tells him to go eat someone else's innards. Gelatin then "walks" backwards and turns to look at Barf Bag. He says "Hi Barf Bag". To which Barf Bag replies with, "Oh, hey Gelatin, what's up?". It is currently unknown if he had actually eaten or attempted to eat Barf Bag's "innards". In "This Episode Is About Basketball", Donut sees Lightning holding Gelatin over fries while Gelatin is trying to get close to Fries' "swollen chips". Afterwards,Donut yells "Gelatin, what are you doing up there?!". Gelatin then says that "the jig is up" and that he and Lightning have to take what they can. Gelatin's suspicions proved correct: biting one of Fries' "swollen chips" revealed X, who was hiding the whole time after running away when Four was factored into Donut. Later, some of Team Ice Cube! glare at Gelatin after his suggestion to use Bomby to throw balls into his team's basket, to which Donut replies with "Uh huh. Sure" in a sarcastic tone. Barf Bag replies to Donut by saying that Gelatin is taking a step in the right direction. In "Enter the Exit", Gelatin attempts to bring Four back by bending a fork so that it resembles a four. In "What Do You Think of Roleplay?", Gelatin himself doesn't do much except take Jordan (a steak) with him while Fanny is walking past the recommended characters. Other than that, Gelatin just stands there smiling, even when his team loses and is up for elimination. During the challenge, Firey Jr. believes he could be a fake because he wasn't using Bomby to win the challenge. Votes Deaths #Zeeky Boogy Doog: ##Is crushed by the HPRC. ##Burns to death in Golf Ball's incinerator. #No More Snow!- After tying his legs with Firey and falling off Puffball is likely eaten by Evil Leafy (Offscreen) #The Long-lost Yoyle City: Is eaten by the Fish Monster. Kills Total kills: 3 Trivia *DegrassiFan is not Graham Taylor (or even aware of who he is), as confirmed by a comment on the video that introduced Gelatin into BFDI. * He is currently the only character who is voiced by Graham Taylor. *Gelatin is one of two characters who made it into season 2 by a method other than viewer votes; the other being Golf Ball. *Gelatin is the first contestant to spin the wheel to choose a contest in BFDIA. *Gelatin and David are the only known contestants who are immune to Bugs. *Gelatin owns a restaurant known as Gelatin's Steakhouse, which was mentioned by Bubble in Get in the Van. It would later make another appearance in What Do You Think of Roleplay?. *He, along with Donut, Fries, Pie, Eggy, Cake, Lollipop, and Taco are food objects. **He, Donut, and Fries were the only food objects who competed in BFDIA. *Gelatin is one of three contestants on the current Team No-Name to have arms. The other 2 are Fries and Firey. *Gelatin is lime flavored, revealed in BAGUETTE. *Gelatin is one of the few characters who have eaten Fries' fries, along with Book, Rocky, and Yellow Face. * Gelatin has pushed his teammates off Puffball two times, after stating "there isn't enough room up here". * Gelatin is one of the BFDI/BFDIA contestants to never be sent to the TLC or LOL. The others are Firey, Bubble, Bomby, Leafy, and Yellow Face. * Gelatin is one of the few transparent contestants, the others are Bubble, Teardrop, Bottle, and Ice Cube. *He and Bottle are also the only transparent contestants who aren't blue. * In Four Goes Too Far, Gelatin says he is 6 years old, like [[BFDIA|''BFDIA]]. ** It is likely this was a joke and meant to be for comedic effect only. See also * Gelatin/Relationships he:ג'לטין Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Team No-Name Category:Contestants Category:Voiced by Graham Taylor Category:Season 2 Contestants Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Team Ice Cube! Category:Season 4 Contestants Category:Recommended Characters Category:Food Characters Category:Green